Tarde de Verano y Lágrimas
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: ZoNa. Zoro está entrenando y Nami tomando el sol. A Nami se le cae el bañador. La bestia interior de Zoro despierta. Pero... ¿por qué lloras Nami?


_**Tarde de verano y lágrimas**_

Verano, la época que más odiaba de todas la estaciones, ¿por qué?, sencillamente porque no podía casi contener mis impulsos de hombre, ¿vosotros me entendéis verdad? Porque ya de por si tener una mujer paseándose por el barco era complicado, ver a **esa** mujer en bikini era **mucho** más complicado aún.

Nami era una diosa, era perfecta, con cada curva remarcando aún más su profunda belleza, no sabéis lo que me encantaría perderme en ellas. Parece que no era el único que pensaba que ese bikini le quedaba algo… ajustado, pues Sanji y Chooper se desvivían por ella y por Robin.

Nami llevaba un bikini blanco de estilo microkini, con estampado de leopardo y bien, bien ajustado, desde luego esa chica sabía cómo hacer suspirar a los hombres del barco.

Para despejarme un poco y alejar esos pervertidos pensamientos me puse a entrenar, pero no me había dado cuenta que dejé mis pesas donde siempre entreno, en el patio del barco, justo donde **ella** estaba tomando el sol. Decidí que iría rápido, sin mirarlas ni una sola vez, para no correr el riesgo de tirarme encima de Nami. Con ese pensamiento iba yo de espaldas caminado hacia el patio, pero algo hizo que me detuviera. Rápidamente los colores se me subieron a la cara, y mi mente empezó a funcionar a una velocidad tremenda, pensando cosas nada gratas sobre Nami. Ella estaba pegada a mi espalda con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro haciendo un puchero, ¿qué quería ahora?

—Nee, Zoro-kun, ¿puedes ponerme crema solar en la espalda?—me pidió ella caminando ya hacia la tumbona y recostándose, quitándose en el proceso el nudo que ataba el bikini a su espalda.

—Eegh, ee s-sí —dije todavía en shock.

—Pues venga, ¡no te quedes ahí parado!

Me acerqué a ella dudando y tomé el pote de crema, y poco a poco fui extendiéndoselo por la espalda, al tiempo que ella dejaba escapar algún gemidito.

—Aaah, Zoro eres muy bueno con esto, igual no hacía falta el masaje, pero tu sigue…

¡No me había dado cuenta de que la estaba masajeando! Rápidamente quité las manos de su espalda, Nami sorprendida se giró hacia mi sobresaltada, pero no contó con que el ya desatado bañador se cayera…

_Uno… Hasta hace un momento estuve masajeando a Nami…_

_Dos… Se le había caído la parte de arriba del bañador…_

_Tres… ella la miraba con una sonrisa para nada inocente…_

_Cuatro… iba a tirarme encima de Nami en cualquier momento…_

—Zoro… no conocía esa fa…— No dejé que terminara de hablar, y comencé a besarla como siempre quise hacer.

_Corrección… ya me había tirado encima de Nami._

Nami correspondió a todos mis besos, a todas mis caricias… Sinceramente yo no esperaba aquello. Pronto sentí que ella daba fin a nuestro desenfrenado intercambio de pasión y me miraba de una manera que nunca había hecho antes, poco a poco se levantó y se colocó la parte superior de su bikini, también se vistió con un bonito pareo floreado. Todo aquello la hacía lucir como una diosa, pero su miraba, su mirada distaba de la felicidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero podía notarlo, no era como las que derramaba por Luffy o por alguno de sus otros Nakamas normalmente heridos en batalla… no, éstas eran diferentes, eran lágrimas de sangre, eran lágrimas derramadas por su corazón.

Me levanté y con delicadeza tomé su cara entre mis manos, disfrutando a cada segundo el contacto con su blanca y suave tez, y paulatinamente fui besándolas una a una. Cuando sus ojos dejaron de producir aquel doloroso y a la vez hermoso líquido, que emanaba du su alma, pura como la de un ángel, besé con una sutileza y gracia inusuales en mí, sus bellos y finos labios. Nami correspondiendo, me dio a entender que esas puras lágrimas de ángel eran por mí, por mi estupidez, eran a la vez por su miedo, infundado claro, a que no la aceptase.

Con algo de temor me separé de ella y pronuncié algo que nunca creí que llegaría a decir a otra persona que no fuera Nami, dos palabras hermosas pero a la vez de doble filo, que pueden proporcionar tanto una alegría y felicidad infinita como el dolor eterno:

—Te amo— susurré al viento, como única contestación fue el mejor beso de mi vida, un beso de amor verdadero y unas palabras que aliviaron cual rayo de sol a la tormenta interna de mi corazón:

—Yo también te amo Zoro…


End file.
